Secrets of the Old West
by XenaLin
Summary: An AU story set in the Old Wild West. Arizona is a gunfighter, Callie a prostitute. Sucky summary but all I can summon up. Title is temporary  I think .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
>This is an AU story. Please forgive any spelling fault or grammar error. English is not my first language. Hope you like the story.<p>

**Reviews are love.**

_Italics are flashbacks._

Chapter 1.

She stared into the clearblue sky, squinting at the sun as she held her hat in her hand and wiping her forehead on the sleeve of her shirt. Her jacket was hanging from the saddle of her horse. Her faithful, black mare. They had been together through thick and thin. This was just another obstacle to overcome. She pet the mare's neck and held her reins as she put her hat on again.  
>'Well girl, I'm guessing it should be another couple of days before we get to water' she said to the horse. The horse neighed and playfully pushed her owner. The love was mutual between the horse and its owner. They continued their walk through the desert. Everywhere they looked they saw sand, a few rocks and a cactus here and there. She took her hat off once more to wipe her forehead as she continued walking, her horse walking beside her. The sun continued to be scorching hot. Her wounded leg was making her limp and making them both walk slower than normal. She knew she should be on the horse, but she wanted to spare the horse's energy. The horse took it easy on her as well. She could be a handful and wasn't accepting just anyone as a rider, it was just this blonde human that was good enough. She had picked her herself.<br>'Do you hear something Lady?' the human said and stopped suddenly and tilted her head to the left to hear better. Was that really .. ? But could it be? Or was it a hallucination?Suddenly Lady lifted her head and nose in the air and sniffed. She watched her best friend as she sniffed the air.  
>'Is it water Lady? Is it?' she asked as the horse sniffed the air before turning her head and pushed her rider towards the saddle to indicate she should get up there.<br>The human gritted her teeth and got into the saddle. Her leg hurt more and more. She needed to get it tended to, but noone could do it here in the desert. She sat in the saddle, holding the reins, but she let the horse decide where to go and what tempo to go there in. While the horse moved in her own pace towards the sound they both had heard in the silence of the desert, the blonde human on the horse's back remembered back a couple of days ago, how she got wounded.

'_Zona!' she could hear the men call out her name. They were looking for her. She hid behind some rocks that covered her completely.  
>The men were a part of her outlaw gang. They thought she had betrayed them by telling the sherif where they were hiding. She hadn't been the leader of the gang, but she had been one of the most crucial members and now the gang was thoroughly pissed off. <em>

_She could hear the men roam around her little stone nest. They didn't disover her thankfully. Her horse was hidden somewhere else in a safe place, and she hoped she wouldn't be found. _

_Suddenly the sounds started to sound more and more distant and she understood that they all were starting to move away from her. She had managed to get away from her old gang. She took a deep breath of relief, exhaling slowly and silently. Just in case all of them weren't gone. She hid for a short while before exiting her hiding place. She peaked out first, carefully. Nothing but rocks was visible. She sighed again. _

_She made way out of her hiding place towards the place where she had hid her horse. Suddenly she could hear sounds again, hooves and she looked up. On a ridge some distance away she could see a familiar silohouette. Avery Jackson. He sat on his chestnut horse, reins in his hands, he also held a rifle in his hands and he was aiming at her. She knew he was gonna hit if he took the shot. Only question was, would he shoot to kill or shoot to injure her. She turned around and walked towards her horse again. If she was facing him or not didn't matter to her or to him. A sharp bang was heard and a second or two later her leg was hurting her, and she could see blood in the tear that the bullet made. She turned around and looked towards the ridge but Avery was gone. Most likely he was going back to the gang, telling them he had shot her and that she was injured. They would now hunt her down like a pack of wolves or coyotes hunt down its prey. She refused to be a victim, or prey. She hated to run, but she also knew that she had to run now to survive. Though since her last love had died, she felt she had nothing to live for anymore. That's why she was so bold and such a daredevil nowadays. Erica was gone, forever. She had been murdered by another gang of robbers while walking home from the store. They had raped and murdered her. Arizona hated herself for not being there and protecting her. That was however the reason for her joining a gang. She had proven herself quite fast, faking that she was in love with one of the guys that were in the band and he had made sure she would be a part of the gang. Ever since she had been initiated, she had been living on the run. From the law, from herself. Her earlier life was history. Now she was a member of one of the most feared gangs in the west. Or she was. Right now she was on the run from them. They would kill her if they had the chance. The only question now was why didn't Avery shoot to kill her. She thought she knew the answer. _

The black mare suddenly stopped and that brought the blonde human on its back back to reality again. She had a bad pain in her leg now and she didn't want to jump off the horse as she knew how bad it would hurt, however she had to if she was gonna get something to drink. She could see the creek now. They had managed to get through the desert in just over three days, both were thirsty, but both horse and rider was holding back. They both knew instinctively that if they drank too much too fast it wouldn't be good or healthy. The human finally jumped off. As she hit the ground, her knee buckled and she fell to the ground. The pain in her leg was now too much and she couldn't get up on her feet again. The black mare stood there, watching her rider crawl towards the waterhole. She walked slowly behind her as to protect her from harm. She neighed silently as to question what was wrong with her human.  
>'I'm okay Lady' the blonde human said to calm the horse down. She stopped crawling and let the horse come up to her and as she did she put her head in her rider's arms as to hug her.<br>'I love you too girl' the human mumbled and hugged the mare back for a minute before letting her go and let her drink in the waterhole.  
>She drank herself unthirsty and then she washed the wound with some water to clean it up a bit. The bullet was still there, she could feel it. It had to come out but she had no knife at the moment. She had no gun either. She had had to leave all weapons behind as she hadn't had time to get them as she ran away, she barely had time to saddle up her horse and get on it before she ran.<br>She made a face as the water hit her bullet wound. The horse looked at her every now and then as she had started grazing after having drank herself unthirsty.  
>'I'm alright Lady, or I will be' she smiled at her horse. She looked down at her leg, panting slightly as the pain started to take over. The adrenaline was giving in now and she was calming down, her heart started pumping slower and more regular than before allowing the pain to take over. She bet it was starting to get infected too. She crawled towards a large rock, leaning her back against it. She knew she should make a fire, but she didn't have the energy right now to do anything. She needed to rest.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the story and its plot.**

Chapter 2.

The music played as the people enjoyed themselves, drinking and gambling and enjoying the company of the saloon's working girls.

The latino woman walked around the saloon, dressed in her fiery red dress and checked that all the men were tended to. She was head of the girls, answering only to the brothel's owner, Mark Sloane. As the men were drinking, they got more and more drunk and the latino got to see to that the ones that made too much of a rustle and were handling her girls too rough, was seeing the dirt on the ground outside in a closer perspective. She held a drink in her hand and every once in a while she was offered a drink by one of the men. She accepted it gracefully, as it was part of her job. She hated this job, she really did but this was the only thing she was good at. She started working when she was a mere teen, and had seen more than most women had ever seen during their lifetime. As time went by, she learned to numb the hate and pain of having to do what she did. Usually she used booze. Sometimes she used a man or two in the way she was meant to. Her boss had a soft spot for her, and she had had one for him but lately she hadn't had that same feeling towards him as she used to. He was goodlooking and all, blonde, blue eyes and a well built body that wasn't too worn from booze or fighting yet. They had been an item ever since he had taken over the brothel a few years ago. He had won it in a poker game fair and square. The old owner, Richard Webber, had gotten drunk and lost his ability to think straight and had hence lost the brothel. He had been a mean and abusive owner, so Callie and the girls were glad that he had lost the brothel's ownership to Mark Sloane. Sloane was a nice guy, and he didn't tolerate any cruelty whatsoever towards any of the girls, and he protected them against anything and anyone. He paid the guards well to see to that the girls were safe.

'Now now, Herb settle down' Callie laughed at a man who was getting more and more drunk, and had started to make a fuss. He had grabbed one of the girls by the waist and pulled her to him, and had started to drag her with him upstairs before Callie managed to stop him.  
>She was good at avoiding trouble, but when she couldn't, guards were close by.<br>'I'm gonna take this whore upstairs' he said drunkenly. 'I need her.'  
>'I know' Callie said, 'but you'll get further if you treat her kindly and stop dragging her with you.'<br>The man stopped in the middle of the staircase, and let go of the girl. The redheaded girl looked a bit scared, it was her first night and Callie understood all too well how bad things could seem and that it could be very scary.

'I think you need someone else, I don't think she's the right for you' Callie continued as the girl got free of the man's grip and started to descend the staircase. 'I think .. oh yeah, Christina, is the right woman for you tonight.' She smirked and waved towards Christina to join them.  
>'Why hello there' Christina said and started working her womanly charm on the man and he forgot all about the redheaded girl he had tried to drag with him.<br>Christina brought the man upstairs to her room while Callie tended to the redheaded woman.  
>'Are you okay, April?' she asked as she brushed the few strands of her out of the woman's face. The woman nodded but she had tears in her eyes.<br>'I know it's scary, but most men are nice and very kind' Callie tried to comfort her.  
>'He tried to ... ' the redhead started saying but her emotions got too overwhelming and tears started falling.<br>'Yes I know honey, but it's kind of part of the job, not to get violated but in a way you are getting violated.' Callie tried to talk to the woman as she held her hand and stood her up and led her up to her own room. 'Now you rest here until you're ready to go downstairs again, okay?' Callie smiled at the woman whose tears were still falling.  
>'Thank you Callie' she whispered and smiled a faint smile towards the latino woman.<br>'Any time sugar' she said and exited her room. She stood for a moment, leaning back against the door, wondering why on earth she put up with this job, for maybe the millionth time during her twelve years as a working girl.  
>'Callie' she heard Mark's voice from his office a few doors down.<br>She sighed and walked towards it, opened the door and went inside.  
>'Yes Mark?' she asked and smiled at her boss and lover.<br>'Is everything okay downstairs?'  
>'Yes, everything is fine.' She replied. 'April was having a little trouble but I got it covered.'<br>'Good' Mark said as he looked up from his paperwork. 'That dress looks amazing on you.' He said as he got up and walked towards her.  
>'Well, you made a good choice then' she said and played along.<br>'I see that' he said and stopped just in front of her, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her to him and kissed her red lips. 'I want to see you later in my room' he said as their lips parted.  
>She nodded and said:<br>'I'll be there.'  
>He went back to his paperwork and she exited his office and went downstairs, checking things so they were alright before she went outside for some fresh night air. She was feeling like she was starting to choke on this person she pretended to be. Suddenly she acted on instinct and grabbed one of the horses' reins that were standing outside, kicked off her shoes and mounted the brown horse and kicked her heels in its sides, causing it to take off into a gallop out of town. She rode the horse hard, out of town, towards the waterhole just outside of town. Actually it was a small pond, but it served mostly as a waterhole, even though it was big enough to swim in. Sometimes during hot days or nights one could find people taking a bath or swim in it. Even though it wasn't hot right now, it was certainly warm and she thought maybe she could wash away this feeling she had.<p>

_A/N I'm rusty so please be gentle =) Reviews are still love._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership. Sadly.**

Chapter 3.

The black mare stood protecting her rider. She would do anything to protect her, that included risking, or possibly sacrificing, her own life. She would fight with everything she had. She was that loyal to the human on the ground, that now seemed to be lifeless. She huffed and walked slowly towards the human form and softly pushed her with her nose, causing her to slide slightly towards one side, but not as much as to make her fall completely to the ground. The human was completely unconscious now. The horse could feel the smell of fresh blood coming from her human. It would attract wild animals soon if something else didn't happen. The horse didn't know what to do though, so she stood there watching over her until something would happen.  
>The darkness was starting to fall and the stars and moon came out from their daytime hiding place up in the sky as the sun took a break from its hard work in warming the people down on earth. Suddenly the horse could hear the howl of a wolf somewhere, not too far away. The mare immediately became on guard, her ears pointed towards the sounds, her eyes fixated on the surroundings and her nostrils flared to take in as many scents as she could that could mean danger. In spite of her instincts telling her to run away, she stayed behind to protect this human. Now she could see the glowing eyes of something between the trees. Several animals were staring at her. They got closer and closer, and she could start hearing the growls and soon also she could see the first shadows move around her. She knew she was in big trouble, and should run, but she couldn't leave her best friend on the ground unprotected so she did what she could to keep her safe from these beasts. She started moving about in a worried manor but stayed put.<p>

The animals came closer and closer, but suddenly the horse could hear other hooves than her own. It sounded like another horse was coming towards her in full speed. She lifted her head and sniffed the ear as she pointed her ears towards the sound. The growling animals with the glowing eyes disappeared just as quickly as they had come and were now nowhere to be seen, but she could still smell them. The hooves came closer and closer. Soon she could spot a horse. It looked like another horse of her own gender. She neighed a soft neigh to make her presence known. The other horse slowed down and neighed back to reply that she knew she was there. There was another rider on the new horse's back. This rider looked a little like her own, but not quite. The black mare was on guard, but didn't make any noise or fuss at this point.

Callie let her horse gallop out of the city towards the pond. As she got closer she could hear wolves howl and it made her skin crawl. Maybe she should go back and not take that swim. She held her horse's reins in a tight grip, making her slow down. At that point they heard another horse neigh near the waterhole and her own horse continued towards the sound and replied. As they got closer Callie could see eyes in the forest. Glowing eyes from what seemed like an entire wolf pack, coming for its dinner. She hoped they would go away when they saw and heard her as she had no weapons with her. She was lucky and the glowing eyes disappeared from sight. She took a sigh of relief and as they arrived at the wateringhole, she could see another horse there. One that was saddled up, with a reins hanging loose down to the ground. She wondered who it belonged to. A black, beautiful mare that looked like it had been well taken cared of. She dismounted her own horse, held the reins of it and moved closer to the black mare, slowly and gently as to not spook it.  
>'There there girl' she mumbled and reached out her hand towards the nose of the strange horse.<br>'Leave my horse be' a woman's voice was heard and Callie jumped at the sound, startling both her own horse and the strange black horse. She looked around and noticed behind the black horse a shape, a figure that of a human. A woman it sounded like, but looked like a man. The figure was sitting down with her leg stretched out in front of her and the other in a bent angle and its back was leaning back towards the rock behind it.  
>'Is .. is this your horse?' Callie asked with a slight shiver in her voice. She had gotten scared at the sudden sound of another voice, and now she was slightly scared of the strange looking figure. Was it a man or a woman? She couldn't tell for sure at this point.<br>'What part of leave my horse be, did you not understand?' the person said.  
>'I'm sorry, I'm just .. ' Callie started but then she gained her posture and courage. She refused to be a victim of anything, not anymore.<br>'You just what?' the other person's voice was full of hostility.  
>'Nothing, I just thought the horse was a runaway or something' Callie replied, having her courage back, she now stood with her back straight and her eyes firmly planted on the figure by the rock. 'What are you doing out here by the way? Did you not notice the wolves? They were probably going to feast on both you and your horse.'<br>Callie felt the blood rush now. The hostility of the other person made all her blood pump. She had had enough of hostile people throughout her lifetime. She couldn't tolerate it no more. Not more than the men in the brothel showed at times, but that was mostly when they were drunk, and she was never alone in that. She had always Mark and the other guards there to protect her and the girls. Out here she was all alone, with nothing but her and her borrowed horse. No weapons, no guards, no Mark, no nothing.  
>'Don't you worry your little head about that' the person said and tried to get up off the ground, but made a noise like it was hurting somewhere and then sunk back down on the ground.<br>'Are you hurt?' Callie asked, choosing to ignore the remark.  
>'No, I'm perfectly fine' the figure said angrily.<br>'You don't look fine.' Callie shot back.  
>'Well I will be fine then' the person said a bit calmer.<br>'What's your name? Callie asked.  
>'You don't want to know.'<br>'Try me!'

There was a silence that lasted for a few minutes. Nothing happened during that time. None of the people or horses made a sound, or moved an inch. Complete silence. Then, after a very long minute, the other person broke the silence.  
>'Just call me Ari.'<p>

_A/N Is it Arizona? Or is it someone else? Read and review to find out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything but the plot and story.**

Chapter 4.

Back at the saloon, Mark Sloane exited his office and walked to the rail to look down at the crowd downstairs. He checked to make sure everything was perfect.

He always checked his girls, so they were all safe and well cared for and guarded. Even during the day he was careful of them, they always had guards with them during the day as well. Just to make sure.  
>As he stood there, he heard a door open and he turned his head to see who it was. It was April. The new girl. She exited Callie's room. She nodded towards her boss as to say hello. He nodded back but opened his mouth and asked 'Where is Callie? I haven't seen her for a while.'<br>'I .. I don't know mister Sloane' April said in a slightly shivering voice.  
>'I heard what she did for you' Mark said in a low voice as he moved towards April and put his arm around her shoulders and looked down into her face.<br>'Yeah, she's very kind' April smiled a faint smile up at him.  
>'That she is, that she is' Mark smiled back. 'Now get back down there April, learn the ropes by watching the other girls. You don't have to take on any men tonight, but just make them feel good down there among the drinks and make them gamble alot.'<br>'Yes sir' April said, smiling thankfully up at him.  
>She hated that she had to take this job, but she, like so many other women took to the oldest profession in the world when they couldn't make a living on something honest and virtuous.<br>She descended the stairs and started working the floors among the other girls, getting pulled into laps, and felt up at times until guards came and took the men away and threw them out. The later it got, the more drunk the men got, and the drunker they got, the more noisy and rowdy they got and that caused them to get thrown out.  
>Mark stood up by his office and looked down. April did a good job at learning the ropes. She would be a successful working girl, if she wanted to be that is. He doubted she'd last for a longer period of time. He could tell that Callie was starting to get a bit distant lately. He knew she had been working as a prostitute for over ten years. He hoped she'd get over it soon, because he loved her. He could even see a future together with her somewhere else where they would start their own little family, maybe own a farm somewhere outside of a town.<br>Where was she? He was starting to get a bit worried. He hadn't seen her for quite some time now. It's been at least two hours. Even if she had a customer in her room, it didn't take her this long. Should he go look for her? No, he would wait for a little while longer before going to look for her. It was dark outside and who knew what waited for a woman out there. Especially in the outskirts of town.

By the wateringhole, Callie had kneeled down by the sitting figure that had refered itself to Ari. Ari's leg was bleeding, Callie saw that clear as day even in the dark. She examined it the best she could but she needed to clean it properly.  
>'I need you to come with me back to my place and get that cleaned up' Callie said.<br>'I need to get going, I just need some rest' Ari replied as short as she could.  
>'No, you're coming with me, and that's final' Callie replied in a tone that didn't tolerate anyone talking against her.<br>Ari looked up at her, and Callie noticed the blue eyes. The face was feminine, without a hint of a stubble. Delicate features. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Yes, Ari was a woman. Callie smiled inwardly. A beautiful woman.  
>'Alright, but only for tonight. I must get going in the morning.' Ari said very unwillingly.<br>'Can you stand up?' Callie asked as she stood up herself.  
>'I think so' Ari replied and tried to stand up, but didn't manage it by herself. Callie tried to help her but she couldn't stand.<br>'I guess I was wrong' Ari said, giving out a short, quiet laughter. 'Come here girl' Ari then called, this time to her horse. The black mare stood there a few yards away, watching the two people under a careful eye. As soon as her human called for her she walked towards her.  
>'Here Lady, you have to help me. You need to help me to stand, and then to get into your saddle, okay girl?'<br>The horse nodded and grabbed a hold of the collar of the shirt of her human with her teeth and pulled her straight up and towards her saddle. Callie watched in awe as the animal helped the human to stand and to get into the saddle, all Callie needed to do was stand there and give support so Ari could get up into the saddle. She did before getting onto her own horse, well her borrowed horse. She really needed to return it, and that soon before someone accused her for horse theft. That would surely get her hanged. Her own horse was in the livery barn.  
>'Now, where to ... I don't know your name now do I?' Ari said to Callie.<br>'I guess you don't. Just call me Callie.'  
>'Well then .. Callie, where to?'<br>'I have a place just a few minutes ride from here, can you make it?'  
>'Looks like I have to, now don't it?' Ari was still a bit hostile. Callie sighed.<p>

_A/N_

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the other three I'm afraid. Thank you to all who reviewed so far. I appreciate them alot._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No ownership of characters from the show, just the made up ones, nor the show itself.**

Chapter 5.

Both riders were on their horses, but they let the horses walk as one of the riders had a very bad leg at this point. Callie had tied Ari's handkerchief around the wound and tied hard to stop the blood flow. Ari had gritted her teeth but knew it had to be done.

Now, as Ari was riding, she was holding her hand on her legwound, pressing down to cease both bleeding and pain. At this point she had lost quite alot of blood. She was amazed she had managed to cross the desert, although she knew she had had to manage, or else she would've died in the desert and noone would know. Noone would know she even existed, except her old gang. Maybe Avery would feel a little something if she died. After all, he had had a huge crush on her back when she herself pretended to be in love with him.

'We're close now, hang in there Ari' Callie said as she turned around in the saddle watching the other person that was in pain.  
>'Just be quiet and take us to your place' Ari bit off.<br>Callie shook her head and turned around with her back towards Ari. The hostility was getting to Callie. She hated it. Though she couldn't do anything about it. Ari needed help, and was accepting it but not more than that.  
>They finally arrived at Callie's small house on the outskirts of town. Callie dismounted her horse, and tied it up before helping Ari dismount. As soon as Ari was on the ground, Callie had her arm around her waist for support and Ari put an arm around Callie's shoulders.<br>They walked together into the house, slowly and carefully with Ari limping quite severely by now. A bullet from a rifle would cause more damage than a bullet from a gun or a pistol. This Ari knew all too well by now and she was in great pain and agony at this point but she refused to let this latina woman know it. She gritted her teeth and almost exhausted herself in the effort of making herself seem untroubled by her injury.

'Does it hurt much?' Callie asked. She almost regretted asking it when she saw the look she got from Ari. 'Sorry I asked but I thought it was the most polite thing to do at this point' Callie started to have enough of the hostility she was shown. She let go of Ari where she stood, and walked further into her house. She went to the kitchen to see if she could find something to clean Ari's wound with, as well as clean rags to wrap around the leg.  
>'Do I need to fetch a doctor? It looks like the bullet caused alot of damage to your leg.'<br>'No, no doctors. Just address the wound and leave me be.' The hostility was almost touchable in the air. Callie gritted her own teeth so she wouldn't say anything. She exited the kitchen, carrying some rags and a bowl of water.  
>'Well then, take off your pants' Callie said.<br>Ari looked at her with disbelief.  
>'Do you actually think I'm gonna take them off?'<br>'Well, you wanted me to address the wound, didn't you? I can't do that with your pants on, now can I?'  
>Ari just looked at her but after some seconds, she did as she was told and then she sat down in a chair. The blood started to soak the handkerchief around her leg again. She could feel it. Callie smirked inwardly. This blonde was really cute, and she couldn't wait to find out if it was a man, or as she really suspected, a woman. Now with the pants off, she could definitely see that it was indeed a woman.<br>She kneeled down in front of her, and started to address the wound, cleaning it and trying to stop the bleeding by pressing down hard with a piece of cloth. Ari winced but she knew that it had to be done, and it was easier with someone else doing it. She felt herself getting weaker due to the blood loss. She also needed some rest and something to eat and drink.  
>'Do you have any water?' Ari asked, quite neutral in her voice. 'I didn't had the chance to drink back there.'<br>'Yeah sure, just .. press down this cloth and I'll get you some water.' Callie said and got up on her feet again. This was the first thing Ari had said without making it sound like a threat.  
>Ari pressed down the cloth on her leg and winced some more as Callie went to get water for her.<p>

_A/N Okay this is a very short chapter I know, but I don't really know how to continue on it at the moment, so I decided I'd just post it to see what you guys think. Also, no flames please._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything but made up characters from my side.**

Chapter 6.

The smoke was heavy in the air as Mark roamed the top floor in his eager waiting for Callie to return. She couldn't be away for long. She knew she couldn't and shouldn't. She had a big responsibility here and many of the customers came just for her, even if they didn't get a chance to be alone with her, they got a chance to see her. She was well liked among everyone. She always treated everyone the same, unless there were a reason for her not to, and that's one of the reasons Mark liked her, was in love with her even. He usually scared off people who were making a move on Callie in the romantic department. Not while she was working of course, since that was her living, but when they were off duty sort of speak.  
>He stood by the railing, resting his hands on it while he was looking down at the crowd. The music was loud and starting to annoy him, but he suspected that his annoyance had to do with Callie being away.<br>People were drinking, playing cards and socialising with the girls. The new redhead girl, Kepner, seemed to be doing really well down there after he had told her she didn't have to take on a customer this evening. She socialised with the men really well. As soon as she started to lighten up, she was a sight to behold. She was beautiful. Maybe he could have some fun with her for a change, and not with Callie. That was if Callie didn't show up tonight.  
>He stood upright and walked down the stairs, calling the attention of one of the guards, a big, darkhaired man that was all muscles.<br>'Go find her' he just said to him.  
>The man gave him a nod and walked outside to do what his boss told him to do.<p>

In her house, Callie tended to the wounded Ari. She cleaned the wound and wrapped a bandage around Ari's thigh, just above the knee, where she had been shot. It was more or less a flesh wound, but it was still bleeding. She needed a doctor, but didn't want one and Callie didn't want to push her luck with the blonde, but seemingly dangerous, beauty she had in front of her.  
>'Aren't you gonna ask me?' Ari said.<br>'About what?'  
>'About how I got shot?'<br>'If you want to tell me you will, if you don't then you won't' Callie simply replied. 'If you want to tell me I'm all ears, if not then that's fine too.'  
>Ari just looked her. She watched her clean her wounds and scratches, how she bandaged her leg. How she just let her be and not demanding or asking all the time.<br>'It was .. Avery' Ari said, 'Avery Jackson.'  
>Like Callie would know who he was.<br>'He used to ride in the Robbins gang, well is riding in the Robbins gang' she continued. 'I used to be in that gang, until they turned on me.'  
>Callie lifted her eyes and looked Ari in the face.<br>'So .. you're Arizona Robbins?' she asked.  
>'Yes, yes I am', Ari nodded.<br>She didn't know why she was telling Callie all this, but she felt like she could trust her. Callie wouldn't give away who she was, she hoped. If she did, she'd not live long enough to get the reward.  
>'You can put your pants on now' Callie said.<br>Arizona stood up and grabbed her pants and started to pull them on.  
>'I won't tell a soul' Callie mumbled just loud enough for Arizona to hear what she said. Arizona lifted her face to check if Callie had just said what she thought she had. Callie looked back into Arizona's face and nodded.<br>'Yeah, you heard me right' she smiled a small, crooked smile.  
>Arizone smiled back for once, something she very rarely did, and buttoned her pants up before putting her jacket back on, grabbing her hat and walked towards the door.<br>'Thank you' she mumbled over her shoulder, that was something else she never did. Thanking someone for helping her.  
>Callie just stood there watching Arizona leave her house. How amazing it was. Why was she always drawn towards the people that were untouchable. Like Arizona. This blonde beauty with those adorable dimples. Callie felt her heart beat faster just by the thought of those dimples. How could someone fall that fast for someone else was a mystery, but here she was, falling for Arizona Robbins. A bank robber and thief, yet a woman. A free woman. A woman that did what pleased her and didn't care what other people thought of her. Well maybe she did, she didn't know but Arizona was a free woman. Free of all the binds that ties a woman up, whether she's a prostitute or teacher, a wife and mother.<p>

_A/N sorry this chapter took forever to get up. Hope you like it anyway._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything but my own creation.**

Chapter 7.

The big muscled man that Mark had sent to check on Callie had now arrived at her homestead. He saw two horses outside which made him get his guards up. He didn't recognise any of the horses. What had happened now?  
>He dismounted his own horse, let the reins hang loose down to show the horse that he was to stay where he was, as he snuck up to the house, up on the porch and stood there by the door, listening inside. He heard two voices in there, he recognised one as Callie and the other one was .. a woman that he didn't quite recognise, at least not for sure. What was this? He tried to look into a window without being seen himself.<br>In there he saw Callie, he could pick her figure out anywhere. There was another .. person standing there that looked like a man, but he had long hair, and the voice was a woman's voice. He saw blonde hair. He immediately recognised her. He kicked the door in at the same time as he drew his gun and aimed it at the blonde woman.  
>'Arizona Robbins, I'm taking you in. Drop the gunbelt and the gun, and the knife' he said in a firm voice that didn't tolerate any type of argument.<br>Arizona turned around, facing him and shook her head. She knew she shouldn't have gone with Callie. This was the last time she would fall for someone.  
>Arizona couldn't help it. She had fallen for Callie the moment she had seen her. Right now she had no choice though, she had to drop her gun and gunbelt as well as her knife that she always had stuck in her boot. She was good with her guns, but she was lethal with her knife.<br>'Now, slowly get over here' the man said.  
>'What are you doing Alex' Callie said as she rushed up to the him. 'Put down your guns.'<br>'Callie, what are you doing with her? She's a fugitive, and a thief and robber. She's an outlaw. You have no business with such people' he said looking briefly at her face.  
>'I know she is, just let her go, please' Callie asked him. 'For me?' She asked again, this time sounding more timid and shy than she really was.<p>

'Callie, do you know what you're asking me? Besides mister Sloane told me to come and find you.'  
>Arizona listened to them. Obviously Callie knew this person that stood in front of her, named Alex. This Sloane person seemed like he cared for Callie alot, by sending this man out for her, to make sure she was alright. She sighed silently. Of course, Callie was probably together with this man, why else would he send someone after her like this. She felt really stupid.<br>Arizona started to move slowly towards the door as Callie and Alex argued, she tried to do it unnoticeable but it didn't work. Alex saw her as she was closing in on the door and raised his gun again, as he had lowered it while arguing with Callie.  
>'Stop right there Robbins' he said firmly. 'You're coming with me, now hands up.'<br>Arizona sighed, standing with her back against him. She didn't really care if she lived or died, but she couldn't get killed in this house. Callie needed a place where she could run from the real world. She hadn't said anything but Arizona knew the looks on her face all too well. She too needed a place to run away from the real world at times. A world where she wasn't an outlaw that was being chased by either the law or her own men. If she got shot and died here, Callie would have nowhere to go, that's why she turned around to face them as she raised her hands in the air after having her gunbelt dropped to the floor.  
>'Turn around' Alex said, 'and start walking slowly in front of me. Callie come with me outside.' Alex said as he followed Arizona towards the door and out on the porch, and down to the waiting horses. They walked down the few steps from the porch to the ground, and to the horses.<br>'Callie, grab the rope from my saddle and tie her hands behind her back.' Alex said.  
>'Alex, come on. She can't get up on the horses with her hands tied behind her back.' Callie tried reasoning with him.<br>'I know' Alex said, 'she's going to walk behind our horses while you ride, you take her horse in tow as I have her in tow after my horse. That way she can't run away from us.'  
>Alex was smarter than he looked, both Callie and Arizona thought to themselves.<br>Callie slowly, and reluctantly, did what Alex had told her to. She didn't want to but she had to. She didn't want him to shoot or injure Arizona any more than she already had been.  
>She tied Arizona's hands behind her back and gave the end of the rope back to Alex, her eyes turned towards the ground the entire time. She couldn't look either Alex or Arizona in the eyes after this.<br>Alex took the end of the rope, looking at Callie.  
>'Callie, why are you so sad about this?' he asked.<br>Callie didn't reply, just looked down into the ground, walking towards the horse she had borrowed earlier, and mounted it and took the reins of Arizona's horse.  
>Alex sighed, and mounted his own horse as he gently pressed his legs against the sides of the horse to get it walking towards town with Arizona Robbins in tow behind him.<p>

_A/N Any good? No flames please. Constructive criticism only._


End file.
